rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy's Drag Race Season 1
Creamy's Drag Race Season 1 is the first season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 12 contestants and 13 episodes. The winner of this season is Gizelle Davenport and the Miss Congeniality of the season is Vanilla Shake. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "She Done Ready to Had Herses" Episode 1: "She Done Ready to Had Herses" Airdate: June 20th 2019 *Guest Judge: Emma Chamberlain *Mini Challenge: Best reactions to being slapped *Mini Challenge Winner: Gizelle Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Versace. *Maxi Challenge: Cheap Fur Faux Realness: Make a runway outfit out of fur from stores at the mall *Maxi Challenge Winner: Vanilla Shake *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and Free Ice Cream for life. *Bottom Two: Cameron Aloe and Kylie McKween *Lip-Sync Song: "New Rules" by Dua Lipa *Eliminated: Cameron Aloe *Farewell Message: Gurl, I have some new rules, I love all of u. Love, Cameron Aloe. Episode 3: "Hustling Mama's" Episode 3: "Hustling Mama's" Airdate: July 4th 2019 *Guest Judge: Tiffany Haddish *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Sephora. *Maxi Challenge: Making a beauty product that makes makeup easier and faster *Maxi Challenge Winner: Gizelle Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Mac Cosmetics. *Bottom 2: Shanida Ferrah and Kylie McKween *Lip-Sync Song: "No More Tears" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: Shanida Ferrah *Farewell Message: I can't' hold back my tears for y'all! Bye! Love Ya! Episode 4: "Snatch Game" Episode 4: "Snatch Game" Airdate: July 11th 2019 *Guest Judges: Monet X Change and Trinity the Tuck *Mini Challenge: Photobomb a picture *Mini Challenge Winner: Villainous *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Ulta. *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Villainous *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Carvel. *Bottom 2: Vanilla Shake and Kylie McKween *Lip-Sync Song: "Breathin" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: Kylie McKween *Farewell Message: Bye Ugly People. Episode 5: "Lady Gaga The Rusical" Episode 5: "Lady Gaga The Rusical" Airdate: July 18th 2019 *Guest Judge: Dita Von Teese *Mini Challenge: Balls to the Walls *Mini Challenge Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Arda Wigs. *Maxi Challenge: Lady Gaga the Rusical *Maxi Challenge Winner: Terraine Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Gucci. *Bottom 2: Da'Vonne Lights and Chocolate Mousse *Lip-Sync Song: "Judas" by Lady Gaga *Eliminated: Da'Vonne Lights *Farewell Message: I love you all so much, so lets get sickening y'all :) Episode 6: "Winter Ball" Episode 6: "Winter Ball" Airdate: July 25th 2019 *Guest Judge: Marc Jacobs *Mini Challenge: Make a Movie Poster worth buying *Mini Challenge Winner: Ray Gunn *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Lush. *Maxi Challenge: Make three winter looks for the Winter Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Gizelle Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Chili's. *Bottom 2: Callie Gills and Chocolate Mousse *Lip-Sync Song: "Money" by Poppy *Eliminated: Callie Gills *Farewell Message: The Fishiest Queen Departs. From, Callie Gills the True Winner ;) Episode 7: "Makeover Realness" Episode 7: "Makeover Realness" Airdate: August 1st 2019 *Guest Judge: Miz Cracker *Mini Challenge: Make an outfit out of a Robe. *Mini Challenge Winner: Terraine Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Visa. *Maxi Challenge: Makeover a Past Queen for Comebacks *Maxi Challenge Winner: Villainous/Da'Vonne Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Chili's. *Bottom 2: Vanilla Shake and Terraine Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Confident" by Demi Lovato *Eliminated: None Episode 8: "Rock the World" Episode 8: "Rock the World" Airdate: August 8th 2019 *Guest Judge: DJ Khalid *Mini Challenge: Quick Drag. *Mini Challenge Winner: Da'Vonne Lights *Mini Challenge Prize: A week trip to Japan with all the Final 6. *Maxi Challenge: Act in an acting challenge called Rock the World *Maxi Challenge Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a $5,000 dollar gift card from Aldo. *Bottom 2: Villainous and Ray Gunn *Lip-Sync Song: "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift *Eliminated: Ray Gunn *Farewell Message: The Boom Boom Gunn has departed - Love Ya. Episode 9: "The Creamy Roast" Episode 9: "The Creamy Roast" Airdate: August 15th 2019 *Guest Judge: Manila Luzon *Mini Challenge: Everybody Likes Puppets *Mini Challenge Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollar gift card to Pink *Maxi Challenge: The Creamy Roast *Maxi Challenge Winner: Gizelle Davenport and Da'Vonne Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a V.I.P Ticket to Zumanity *Bottom 2: Vanilla Shake and Chocolate Mousse *Lip-Sync Song: "Me" by Taylor Swift *Eliminated: Chocolate Mousse *Farewell Message: The Big Girl left her mark didn't she? Well Congrats on your crown Gizelle, Da'Vonne, Vanilla, Terraine, or Villianous Episode 10: "Money Talks" Episode 10: "Money Talks" Airdate: August 22nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Yara Sofia *Mini Challenge: Quick Drag *Mini Challenge Winner: Terraine Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollar gift card to Victoria Secret *Maxi Challenge: Money Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Da'Vonne Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom 2: Villainous and Terraine Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Break up With Your GF" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: None Episode 11: "Final 5" Episode 11: "Final 5" Airdate: August 29th 2019 *Guest Judge: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo *Mini Challenge: Sing Cream's Hit Single *Mini Challenge Winner: Gizelle Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollar gift card to Doc Martins *Maxi Challenge: Make your own Verse for Big Cream's New Single *Maxi Challenge Winner: Terraine Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom 2: Vanilla Shake and Da'Vonne *Lip-Sync Song: "Song for You" by Ray Charles *Eliminated: Vanilla Shake *Farewell Message: I'm Coming Chocolate Mousse! Episode 12: "Reunion" Episode 12: "Reunion" Airdate: September 5th 2019 Miss Congeniality: Vanilla Shake Episode 13: "Finale" Episode 13: "Finale" Airdate: September 12th 2019 Terraine vs Da'Vonne - Terraine Wins Gizelle vs Villainous - Gizelle Wins Terraine vs Gizelle - Gizelle is the Winner! Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race